Wireless networks are deployed in a great number of industries such as retail environments, transportation and logistics, manufacturing, warehousing, etc. These wireless networks may include large numbers of mobile units, wireless switches and access points. To maintain these networks routine tasks such as component roll-outs, updates, maintenance, support, etc. need to be performed. However, as the networks grow, the performance of these routine tasks becomes unwieldy. This may become a barrier to growth and result in the underutilization of the wireless network.